Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki Join the wonderful world of Camp Half-Blood as your own character! About the Wiki Have you ever wanted to join Camp Half-Blood as your own character? Well, now you can! Adventure on quests, become claimed, and live the life of a Demigod! You can also join as a Roman Demigod at Camp Jupiter! Any questions, please ask Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, or MC Potions. Page Layout *Choose an Infobox Template. Please fill out the correct character information. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Early Life." Write about the character's early life. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Appearance." Write a sentence or two about the character's appearance. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Alliances." Make a bullet list with the character's friends, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's friends. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Enemies." Make a bullet list with the character's enemies, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's enemies. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Powers/Abilities/Weapons." Use a bullet list to type the character's weapon(s). Your godly parent (portrayed by Miramc22 or LivvyLove17) will give you your powers. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Use appropriate pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. *Remember that you can choose to be claimed or put in your biography that you want to be claimed. You need permission if you want to make a character. Ask Miramc22. Please ask her on her talk page. Rules #No swearing. #No cheating. #No lying. #'Be respectful.' #Be responsible. #Pay attention to OOC's. #Don't make another character do something they don't want to. #No sex. #'Be modest. ' #'Treat other people the way you would like to be treated.' #You may not date your own character or have a crush on them. #You may not share the same character. #No "god modding" is allowed. Please play fair. #You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Sister Wiki This wiki's sister wiki, the Kane Chronicles Role-Play wiki, another book series written by Rick Riordan, exists in the same universe as this wiki. There are occassionally crossovers between the two wikis. Due to the two wikis existing in the same universe, the following models are currently being used: *Katherine McNamara (Kelly Massey) *Cameron Boyce (Chris Benton) *Karen Gillan (Rose Mubarak) *Billie Piper (Alex Massri) *Jack Griffo (Nicholas Gomrath) *Colton Haynes (Israfel Tufaha) *Alyson Stoner (Anna-Jane Tucker) *Freya Tingley (Bonnie Tristiana) *Brittni Foskey (Paige Bennett) *Noah Centino (Corey Levesque) *Paris Smith (Ashlynn Hayes) Reserved Models You can reserve a model. Please leave a message on Miramc22's message wall to do so. A list of taken models can be found here. *Demi Lovato (Gailchristine13) *Jenna Coleman (Miramc22) *Sabrina Carpenter (Miramc22) *Sarah Gilman (JordynPallas) *Valerie Gaitin (JordynPallas) *Emilia McCarthy (JordynPallas) *Eva Agathis (JordynPallas) *Jennifer Lawrence (Miramc22) *James McAvoy (Miramc22) *Cara Delevigne (Miramc22) *Noah Sierota (OnlyAthena) *Jamie Sierota (OnlyAthena) *Graham Sierota (OnlyAthena) *Melissa Benoist (MermaidatHeart) *Becca Tobin (MermaidatHeart) *Jacob Artist (MermaidatHeart) *Gattlin Griffith (Squall97) *Colin Ford (Squall97) *Emmy Rossum (Miramc22) Map of the Camp Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Uh hi??